Ah, the Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!
"Oh, Uncertainty! A Universe Despairs!!" (あぁ無常! 絶望する宇宙!!, Ā mujou! Zetsubō suru Uchū!!) is the ninety-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. Its Japanese air date is July 9, 2017. Summary Several warriors from Universe 9, including Basil, Lavender, & Bergamo immediately surround Goku. Roh cackles while he waits for Goku to feel despair. Goku immediately engages the warriors in battle, excited to fight them again, especially Bergamo, commenting that Bergamo hid his power in the Zen Exhibition Match and only used the power he stole from Goku. Shin asks why Goku is not going Super Saiyan Blue to finish them off quickly, and Whis answers by saying since the form drains stamina heavily, Goku is pacing himself by making sure he has enough stamina to last the whole tournament since the use of Senzu Beans are prohibited. Old Kai criticizes Shin for not figuring this out. The two Zen-Oh and even the Great Priest show interest in Goku going against the Trio De Dangers' combination attacks. Lavender reveals his Poison Blow, and relentlessly attacks Goku with his brothers, as Goku desperately dodges Lavender's attacks to avoid being poisoned, knowing about how dangerous it is. To counter it, Goku creates a ki barrier around himself, having discussed with Gohan about how to counter the poison, and is able to attack and defend against it. However, the combined might of the three brothers seem to keep Goku on the defensive. Frieza, having defeated Napapa, notices Goku having fun and prepares to have fun himself. Roselle tries to attack Frieza from behind, but Frieza casually fires a Death Beam without turning his back and shoots Roselle's wings, rendering it useless. Helpless, Roselle screams in despair as Frieza ruthlessly attacks him, wanting to turn him into his "plaything". Bergamo explains that in order to survive in the "garbage dump" that is Universe 9, the Trio De Dangers had to work together to team up and defeat opponents more powerful than them individually, revealing their combination attack: Dangers' Triangle. Vegeta, knocking back Nigrisshi and another warrior, notice Goku having trouble and goes to back him up, asking him why he's having trouble with mutts. Goku reminds Vegeta that it's tough to fight three of them at once when their energy can't be sensed. Whis is aware that even though Goku and Vegeta working together would mean they would have no trouble, but Whis cannot see them working together. With Goku and Vegeta against 8 enemies, they agree on fighting 4 each, and Vegeta charges and fights Lavender, knowing about his poison and creating his own ki barrier. Vegeta is then suddenly attacked by Hop and her claws, and Lavender also attacks him. Chappil goes against Goku with his iron body, and Goku and Vegeta find themselves fighting all 10 Universe 9 warriors and their combination attacks. To Beerus' annoyance, Champa roots for Universe 9, knowing that if Goku and Vegeta are out of the picture, the rest of Universe 7 is easy pickings. Goku and Vegeta are pushed back by the Universe 9 warriors, and Vegeta's hand is frozen solid by Hyssop's Ice Lance. Despite this, Vegeta narrowly dodges Hop's claw slash, and she accidentally attacks Lavender. With the two distracted, Goku takes the opportunity to go Super Saiyan and knock Chappil and Roselle off the stage. Vegeta then unleashes a combo attack on Hop, knocking her out. Whis explains that after they froze Vegeta's hand, they rushed trying to end things, but their coordination got sloppy and they were left wide open. Vegeta's other hand is trapped by Oregano's webs, but he goes Super Saiyan and frees both of his hands, telling him not to underestimate his power. Vegeta assaults Hyssop with multiple attacks, knocking him and Oregano out with a single powerful attack. With 7 warriors eliminated (Sorrel was knocked out off-screen by Android 18 and Comfrey was scared of Frieza and willingly jumped off), the Trio De Dangers are left to face Goku and Vegeta. The three are overwhelmed by the two Super Saiyans, and unleash their final, desperate combo attack: Triangle Danger Beam. Vegeta and Goku go Super Saiyan Blue and unleash their Final Kamehameha combo attack, knocking the Trio De Dangers out of the ring. With this, every Universe 9 warrior has been eliminated, and as a consequence their universe will be erased. The remaining warriors watch as the two Zen-Ohs immediately erase the frightened Universe 9 warriors, Roh, Sidra, along with their entire universe, except Mojito, who mischievously smirks to himself. Beerus has Whis confirm that Universe 9 has been completely erased from existence, and every remaining fighter realizes the severity of the situation they're in, especially Goku. Battles *Goku vs. Bergamo *Goku vs. Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Napapa *Frieza (Final Form) vs. Roselle *Vegeta vs. Nigrisshi & Obni *Goku vs. Basil *Vegeta vs. Lavender & Hop *Goku vs. Chappil & Bergamo *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Chappil & Comfrey *Vegeta vs. Lavender, Hop, and Hyssop *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Oregano & Hyssop *Android 18 vs. Sorrel (off-screen) *Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Bergamo, Lavender, & Basil Errors *After both Zen-Oh's erase Universe 9, Goku, and Vegeta, is first shown under his Super Saiyan Blue state, but in his next shot, he's back to his base form. Trivia *Universe 9 was the first universe to be erased from existence in the Tournament of Power. **And by extension, this episode features the first onscreen death of a God of Destruction in the series. *This is the first time that Vegeta uses the Final Galick Cannon and the Amazing Impact in many years, since the Namek Saga and Androids Saga respectively. *This is the first time that a technique that was at that time exclusive to a fusion is used as a combined attack by his fusees, in this case, the Final Kamehameha. Animation Staff *'Script' - Yoshifumi Fukushima *'Storyboard' - Toshikatsu Tokoro *'Episode Director' - Takao Iwai *'Animation Supervisor' - Kaori Takamura & Masahiro Shimanuki *'Assistant Supervisors' - Shuuichiro Manabe, Ichizo Kobayashi, Noel Año-Nuevo & Joey Calangian *'Key Animators' - Yong-ce Tu, Futoshi Higashide, Kenji Miuma, Yoshitaka Kato, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Sataru Yamashita, Kenji Aoyagi, Rie Ogasawara, Shuntaro Mura, Masahiro Shimanuki, Kaori Takamura, TAP *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyako Tsuji, Takako Tanaka, Satoshi Tsuji, A-Line Gallery Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga